warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sprenkelfeuer
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ich freue mich immer über neue Nachrichten und helfe euch gerne bei Problemen. LG eure 21:44, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 31. Mai 2012, 12:39:05 RPG Wolltest du nicht in den RPG Chat kommen? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag mir bescheid.Jacky 13:33, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich heiße auch mit Vornamen Maria! Aber ich hab zwei Namen, eigentlich heiße ich: Maria- Irini. :D LG, deine Biene 13:43, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) hey,thx Sprenkelfeuer 'Danke!<333' Danke für dein tolles Bild, dass gefällt mir echt. Und es kam richtig unerwartet. Danke!<333 LG 14:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo und willkkommen im Wiki, Sprenkelfeuer! Wollen wir hier im Wiki befreundet sein? Du kannst auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten! Korallenstern 14:12, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Cool, ... Cool dass du jetzta uch hier bist nochmal. Wo treffen wir uns am Dienstag eig? In der Tanne, im Wald oder bei den Bänken? LG Bild Hey, ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt! Korallenstern 17:54, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sry Sprenkel, dass ich ir nicht früher antworten konnte aber ich habe deine Nachricht nicht gefunden. Am besten immer nach ganz unten schreiben. Also oben in der Leiste, wo du auch fett schreiben kannst, ist so ein Fenster wo Normal drauf steht. Da kannst du dann Überschrift 2 auswählen. Dann sieht es aus wie zB oben das Hallo. LG WOW!!!!!!*______* Vielen Dank für das Hammerbild*_____*. Es ist so toll´und so süß. Du weißt einfach was mich beeindruckt^^. Auf jeden Fall bekommst du auch ein Bild von mir. Jacky Ein Eurasier für dich^^ . Ich habe dir dieses Bild geschickt, weil es deine und meine Lieblingshunderasse ist^^ Jacky Hi Hallo Sprenkelfeuer! Honig hat mir erzählt, dass du dich im Chat nicht so wohl fühlst und hat mich gefragt ob ich mit dir quatsche, wenn sie nicht da ist. Hoffe du findest das auch gut^^ GLG Link <3333 Hi Sprenkel <3333333333, Hier ist der Link: http://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php Wenn er nicht blau ist kopier ihn und gib ihn oben an und google dann ;) GLG Wolfsfell 17:13, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja Du ♥♥Ja du bist damit gemeint. Du bist meine beste Chatfreundin^^ <333333333333333333333333333333333333333♥♥ LG :) Jacky kleine Frage hi,wollte mal fragen,ob wir vill Freunde sein könnten.Wenn ja darfst du mich natürlich zu deinen Freunden hinzufügen.Wenn nein,ist es auch net schlimm.Ley Bild <33333333 Hi Sprenkel <3333333333333333333 Hier, dein Bild. Es soll Sprenkelfeuer darstellen. :) GLG Wolfsfell 10:57, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Alles Klar, ich musste nur erstmal herausfinden wie man Tilden überhaupt macht... :) von Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 18:34, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC)SanddornpelzSanddornpelz (Diskussion) 18:34, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gedicht Hi Sprenkel. Du wolltest ja unbedingt, dass ich dir mein Gedicht auf die Dissi schreibe. Sry, dass ich es ohne Absätze schreibe, aber ansonsten würde es nicht so schön grün sein. LG Honey: '' Silbern glänzte Blausterns Fell, bestrahlt vom Vollmond, leuchtend hell. Über die Lichtung schweifte ihr Blick, ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schick. Pfote für Pfote, elegant setzte sie auf das kühle Land. Katzengerüche mit verschiedenem Duft, Miauen und Schnurren erfüllten die Luft. Sry Oh sry, hab ich dich jetzt beleidigt? Sei mir net böse. BIIIIIIIIITTE! Für dich Hey habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt sehr unrealistisch aber egal ^^ lg 09:58, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) soo toll ist es auch nicht ^^ 10:12, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) noch ein Bild Bild für dich. 11:07, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Sprenkelfeuer ich find dich richtig cool! Ich bin gerne deine Freundin! '(Goldfell 14:14, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC))' '''Danke für das tolle Bild! nur so eine frage ist das Fotografiert? 14:47, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC)' Hallo! Ich wollte mich nochmal für das tolle Bild bedanken. Ich kann mit Gimp nicht umgehen, darum hab ich es mal anders versucht. Hier, das ist Apfelkralle. :) Ist leider nicht so gut. von Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 09:20, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC)SanddornpelzSanddornpelz (Diskussion) 09:20, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Unterricht Ist morgen Nachmittagsunterricht Entfall??? Und die Sportspiele sind doch am Dienstag oder? GLG deine 18:38, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe nur mal irgentwo gehört das wir irgentwann mal donnerstag frei haben ^^ GLG dein 19:14, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps herzichen glückwunsch zu deiner 100. bearbeitung^^ Danke :D GLG 12:36, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hallo Sprenkelfeuer, Bitte unterlasse es in Zukunft, sinnlose Blogs zu erstellen, da diese nur für wichtige Informationen da sind. Tautropfen 20:49, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich :) Hoffe es ist nicht zuu schlimm! :D Und hoffe es gefällt dir ;)Renaklaue 18:20, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Sprenkel, es ist total cool mit dir zu schreiben und ich freu mich wenn wir uns ma wieder treffen können ;) Efeuranke 18:41, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Efeuranke Erster Versuch Hier ist mein erster Shading Versuch. Bewerte ihn bitte ehrlich. Ich finde ihn blöd... Jacky711 19:46, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sprenkelfeuer Hier ist dein Profilbild. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG Jacky Gimp Also erst mal ja du darfst die Vorlagen einfach so benutzen, aber nur in diesem Wiki. Wen du ein Bild in Gimp hier reinstellen willst, musst du erst mal das Bild in Gimp öffnen und dann wieder auf Dateien klicken und dann steht da "Exportieren nach...". Da musst du dann drauf und dann in PNG exportieren. Ich hoffe es hilft dir und klar komme ich in dein Wiki^^. GLG <3333333 Jacky Bild-Hilfe ^^ Kein ding, ich helfe dir ^^ Wahrscheinlich hast du das gleiche Problem, was ich zuerst hatte. Also, nachdem du die Katze gemacht hast, drückst du STR+DRUCKS-ABF. Dadurch kopierst du dein Bild. Öffne ein anderes Bild, was du auf deinem PC hast, mit Paint. Zumbeispiel eine Krieger vorlage oder so. Wen du das gemacht hast, drückst du auf `Einfügen´. Dann müsste dein Bild mit allen drum und dran erscheihen, was du nur noch zurecht schneiden musst. ^^ Renaklaue 18:05, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich heiße meiner10051966. 14:47, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hier ein Bild für dich: 14:13, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo :) Hallo Sprenkelfeuer, ich habe in deinem Profil gesehen, dass du die Benutzernamen deiner Freunde mit einem Link markiert hast, ich wollte dies auch tun, aber ich weiß nicht wie, wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest Dämmerwald 08:15, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke, du hast mir wirklich geholfen ;) Dämmerwald 11:08, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You ^^ Hey Sprenkel, Ich hab mal ein Bild für Dich gemacht Naja, ein Bild mit verschiedenen GIMP-Werkzeugen eben xDD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. LG - 11:45, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Verlinkung das mit den links deiner Wikis auf deinem profil war ich, ich war nur nicht angemeldet, sorry. Glg Wolfsmond 21:22, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich :D Hier hab ich ein Bild für dich :D : Blumenschweif Hab endlich GIMP!! Hey Sprenkel ich hab endlich GIMP und hab dich nochmal gemacht :D Habs noch so ganz drauf :D Blumenschweif Bin da Ich war bei meiner Freundin, aber jetzt bin ich da :) Jacky711 (Diskussion) 17:08, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DANKE für dieses wunderbare-Gute-Laune-Bild <33 ich habe dich ganz doll lieb!! Der Schmerz ist immer noch da, aber ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann, und nur darauf kommt es oft an! <33333333333333333333333333333333 ♥ deine Birke Und NOCHMAL Danke!! ♥ natürlich gefällt es mir!! <33333333 Birke Katze alá Sprenkel Danke für dieses nette Bild Sprenkel, ich versuche bald auch mal was für dich zu machen. TwoBlade (Der ne coole SIggi von Biene und sie nicht nutzen darf -.-) Mal wieder überraschst du mich mit einem tollen Bild, danke!^^-TwoBlade Dankeee Vielen Dank für das Bild!! Es ist voll cool*__* HDL/GLG Jacky Schließe mich da an! Dankschön! Ich hab noch nie ein bild bekommen *.* glg Nochmal Dankeee <33333333333333333 HDL Jacky Dankeschön <3 hdgdl Benutzer:Wolfsmond/Sig Bild für dich ;D Hi, danke für die anderen bilder, ich hoffe dieses gefällt dir ^.^ Hdgdl Efeuranke (Diskussion) 14:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild von Wind - Löwenherz StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:15, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich :) Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) <333 Bild Danke für das echt sssssuuuuuupppppeeerrr Bild! Es ist echt toll geworden! GLG 17:49, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Freunde<3333333333333 Hi Sprenkel, ich wollt nur sagen das du mich auch hinzufügen kannst und dass ich dir auch ein Bild gemacht hab :) Sandstern (Diskussion) 18:01, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild *__* OMG! Das ist sau gut geworden! Thx Leyley macht nom nom nom =3 (Diskussion) 19:03, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild ;D Hier ist ein Bildchen als revanche (schreibt man das so?) für die anderen GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:12, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sooo hier ist noch ein Bild von Sprenkelfeuer weil du ja erst so wenige hast xD Ich hoffe es ist ähnlich wie du es dir vorstellst <3333 Danke <33 Joa meine Diski ist iwie leer :/ aber trotzdem Danke <333 du bekommst auch noch ein Bild vllt heute :D Habicht Danke für das schöne Bild! <333 :D 10:12, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist dein Bild :D LG ich xD Danke! :D Hey Sprenkel, danke für dieses superhammerabsoluttolle Bild! *__* Es ist wunderschön <3 Lg :3 - 23:54, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Biiiiihild!!!! xD Hier ist ein kleines Bild, ich hoffe es verschönt dir jedesmal den Tag wenn du es siehst^^ (ok ich bin heute komisch drauf *hust*) DAs ist Fliegenpilzpfote. Ja also wenn ich nochmehr schreibe wirds wohl noch seltsamer also GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 19:00, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich wollt ja eig heut nichts mehr schreiben (wegen naja ... du weißt ja oben... XD) auf jeden fall is mir dann eingefallen, dass ich dir noch ein bild schicken wollte wie funkenHERZ(!) wirklich aussieht^^ Also hier ist es: HDGDLEfeuranke (Diskussion) 19:25, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bildchen dein habichtfrost ist fertig sry das es so lang gedauert hat aber hab mir mit sorgfalt es gemacht! Geißelstern (Diskussion) 04:00, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild :D Diesmal ist es ein Kühlschrank :DDDD extra für dich xDDD LG HAbicht Ja Danke, für dein Bild^^ und ja ich mag Hunde sehr, ich habe selber einen BorderCollie namens Lissi^^ Lg Schattenrose Hey Danke, ist wunderschön! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auch eins machen, ich habe aber leider kein Gimpf/Paint/USW.. ;( HDL, LG, deine DANKEEEE! Danke für das Bild! Ich finde es toll! *.* 09:12, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhh! Die bilder sin ja so sweet! Danke, Danke, Danke! PS: OK, ich weiß es jetzz ^^ HDLEfeuranke (Diskussion) 14:36, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Gute Nacht Gute Nacht, Sprenkel... Bist ja leider wieder geflogen xD Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 02:06, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ein hund für dich ich kenn dich noch net so gut aber ich habe einen hund für dich gemacht es war eine vorlage aus devaintART aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch so ^^ dein Loki love (Diskussion) 14:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also das mit den Tigerkatzen... Hi Sprenkel! Ich wollte nur sagen,dass ich absolut keine tigerkatzen malen kann Ich hab sogar nen Beweis: Sprenkelmond (Diskussion) 20:48, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die Sache mit Gimp und den Tigerkatzen Hey Sprenkel<333 Ja also ich hab die jetz schon mit GIMP gemacht aber WELCHER PINSEL???? Da gibts ja sau viele(zur info:ich hab 2.8) Sprenkelmond (Diskussion) 21:25, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sprenkel ich hab ne neue Tigerkatze OHNE den Pinsel gemacht! Sprenkelmond(ich hab hier ne Siggi gemacht aber hab noch keine 200 bearbeitungen ;) ) Ein Bild,worauf ich Lust hatte... Hi Sprenkel! Ich hab ein bild für dich gemacht! LG- Cool Hey Sprenkel! Ich hab nich gedacht,dass ich so schöne Siggis machen kann^^ Ich hab noch ein bild für dich GLG- 19:17, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wikis und Siggi Hi Sprenkel Also das Problem is,ich müsste dir auch in den andereren Wikis ne Siggi machen, sag mir,in welchen Wikis du eine brauchst,dann mach ich des schon Unterschreibe bitte solange mit Link! GLG-- 10:58, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Siggi-Frage Hey Sprenkel! Ich wollt nur auch noch fragen,ob ich die gleiche Siggi wie jetz hernehmen soll,oder andere Siggis erstellen soll und komm pls in den chat GLG-- 11:12, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Biild Hi Sprenkelchen! Ich hab ein Bild mit Kitten Creator,Paint und Gimp gemacht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GLG- 15:04, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Sprenkel, wie geht es dir? :-) LG 07:55, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin weg ;( Also heute fahre ich für 10 Tage nach Kroatien, deshalb kann ich nicht in den Chat ;(. Und mein Brief kommt nicht am Samstag an, weil ich ihn erst heute abschicke. GLG Geändert oh sry xD habs geändert ;) LG Habicht Sorry :(( tuuuut mir wirklich wirklich leid :(( kam nicht mehr an den PC, srry Kannst du mir verzeihen? ( C: ) GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 10:21, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Asu PS: Hast du dir die Signatur selbst gemacht? Wenn ja sagst du mir wies geht oder machst du mir eine? und PPS: VERZEIH re,re Och, Menno :( ;D Kann ins Internet!!!!! GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 15:47, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hä? Was??? Was soll ich wissen??? GLG deine verwirrte --Efeuranke (Diskussion) 18:52, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Geht dein internet jetzt eigentlich wieder?? GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 17:33, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi! 1. Was für ne geile Signatur!!! 2. Klar!! :D LgSaphir. (Diskussion) 19:37, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi ! Danke, aber dafür brauch ich erstmal die 200 Bearbeitungen! Darf ich dich eig. zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen??? VlG Saphir. (Diskussion) 19:41, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild mit Shading!!! Hallu Sprenkel :D Ich kann endlich shaden und weil du nich on warst in skype(ich hab in der konfi lauter bilder für die leutz gemacht) hab ich dir jetz ein bild gemalt :) Hoffe es gefällt dir GLG - 21:02, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ich! Also, es gibt nicht nur eins sondern mehre! Und ich wollte auch mal ein Wiki haben, außerdem ist meins gaaaaaanz anders als deins!!! Hast du ein Problem damit? re: Hilfe Hey, was los? Ich kann nich ans Telefon weil ich nich zuhause bin ;) schreib mir am besten in Svz, wenn du nicht willst dass es jeder liest. Ich kann leider nur Internet- Beratung machen Ly too Efeuranke (Diskussion) 08:21, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ._. Ich will ich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten! Jeder hat ein Recht auch ein Wiki zu machen! Also, entweder du akzeptierst es, oder es klappt einfach nicht zwischen uns... Schatten ._. Also, um mal was klar zu stellen: Ich meine nichts böses... Für mich hat sich das so angehört, als wenn du auf mich eifersüchtig/ böse bist, weil ich ein Wiki gegründet habe, in dem es um Hunde geht... Verstanden?! ich mag es nicht wenn wir überkreuzt sind ... Können wir uns wieder vertragen? Schatten hey hel,na wie gehts GLG <333 Regenbogenblume (Diskussion) 13:30, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :D Na siehste gut, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung^^ Link Hey Sprenkel, ich wollt dich nur noch mal erinnern, dass du mir den Link von den tollen vorlagen schicken wolltest. (ich weiß hätts auch im chat schreiben können aber du hast nicht drauf reagiert und ich brauch bearbeitungen) GLG 14:05, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Dankeeee! ♥ Vielen Dank Für die Siggi! ♥♥ Sie ist total schön.♥♥ GLG 12:28, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Sieht echt super aus ^^ VlG Saphir. (Diskussion) 15:13, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) siggi hi sprenkel, irgendwas klappt mit der siggi im bartiwiki nicht...kannst du mir nochmal erklären wie es geht? GLG 15:59, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ? Du antwortest mir nicht auf meine Nachricht :( Ly 16:23, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ähm..... Naja können wir aber ich check nicht wieso xD Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet , glaub ich heute Abend kann ich wahrscheinlich nicht kommen. :( Ly Efeu !!! Ok Ich meinte eig die Hundevorlagen aber egal BISt DU ON!!!????? Efeu Ich komm nicht in den chat;( lg Drache Büüüld Hi Sprenkel nochmal Aufmunterung:sprenkel und flocke verliefen sich im wald.es war so finster und auch so bitter kalt.sie kamen in ein häuschen und entdeckten dort ne laus,da schmiss leyley die beiden einfach raus.sie wanderten weiter und flogen übern fluss,und alle die sie sahen dachten sie ham nen schuss.und da rief Daisy:Schluss! Ja sry ich liebe das Lied :D und hier das Bild (bitte üb weiter!) (das kannst du bestimmt auch bald *hug*) HDGGGGGGGDL (UTC) woow *-* dein bild ist so megamegaschöön! ^-^ bei gelegenheit mache ich dir auch eins. aber erst muss ich noch üben! :D ♥' 08:34, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ... naja,also...ich habe erst heute gesehen,was du auf meine diski geschrieben hast,aber du hast ja geschrieben,dass du schon lönger auf antwort wartest,,, ich glaube,ich habe einen fehler gemacht,aber es tut mir leid.können wir es nicht nochmal als freunde versuchen? du bist mir wirklich wichtig ;( [[Benutzer:Keeeeeks|Keks --> Sprenkel es tut mir wirklich leid.]] ... und ich habe dein bild bewertet... ich finde es super schön.es ist mein lieblingsbild von ALLEN! bite bitte bitte es tut mir weid!!! Bild!!<3333333333 Hier ein Bild für döööööööööch!<333333333 hdl Eis<33 bild <33 was behauptest du von wegen du kannst nicht malen? :o halloooo..? guck dir doch mal das sau geile bild an, was du mir gemalt hast! ♥♥ es ist sooooo schöön ♥ ich hab auch versucht dir eins zu malen aber hm, es ist nicht so gut geworden.. nicht lachen ok? :D ich hoffe es gefällt dir wenigstens ein bisschen!! <3333 GLG 09:44, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333 Lied und Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeee! Ich hab firefox! und als ich heut ins wiki bin war ich als du angemeldet!!!!! Ö.ö Das war saaaauuu gruselig!!!!!!!! Ich weiß nicht ob das immer so ist aber es is doof und scheiße und GRUSELIG!! sorry das musst ich irgendwo rauslassen :) ich wollt dir den link schicken , hier ist er: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLcFnbF-3k wehe du magst ihn nicht*knurrr* GLG Efeu ICH LIEB DICH MEHR ALS DER SEESTERN xD FREU DICH!!!! ^ das ist ein Befehl *knurr*xD Ich hab nämlich eine sauuuuu geile Idee für ein Bild das wird soooo toll! *Rumhüpf* ich male es heut Abend wenn ich glee <3333333 gucke GLG Efeu, vergiss nie den Seestern ;D So hier ist es, hoffe du magst es (is nich so gut aber denke du verstehst was gemeint is :D ) Awwww *.* Das weiß ich doch <333 du kannst auch immer auf mich zählen C: *sprenkel blumenerde mach und servier* tadaaa xD das bild is soo toll ich verdiene bestimmt millionen :D (\ /) ( . .) c(" (" das bin ich :D und das bist du : (\ /) (^.^) (") (") sind wir nicht knuffig xD ? GLG Efeu und ihr imaginärer Freund Bunny das allersüßeste Häschen der Welt^^ (\ /) ( . .) c(" (" Mehr Sprüche auf http://geschaut.com (\ /) Mehr Sprüche auf http://geschaut.com Ein Bildchen für Sprenkel sorry, der Bodyshading ist zu hart :O Hoffe es ist trotzdem okay ^^ hallu** hi Wollte fragen ob das mit Montag klappt^^ (und aus nem andren Grund ) xD Ly Efeu wer dieses bild auch absolut episch findet, schreibt mir bitte auf die diski xD *räusper* uhm.... Hier ist ein bildchen, hab versucht zu shaden (hehe^^), hoffe du magstt es GLG Efeu, without siggi^^ Danke Srenkelfeuer!!! Vielen dank für das tolle Bild, das ist soooooo hüpsch! Total toll!!! von ----Sanddornpelz---- Bild :D Danke! Sorry das ich im Moment so gut wie nie da war hab viel um die ohren und dann fehlt halt auch die zeit :( Achja guck mal ganz unten auf Tautropfens Profilseite da ist ein Tutorial fürs Augenshading :D Schnurr, Saphir. (Diskussion) 19:52, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Verlinkungen Hallo Sprenkelfeuer, ich schreibe dich an weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass du Verlinkungen hinzugefügt hast. Ich möchte dich daraufhinweisen, dass wir Verlinkungen zu einem Artikel nur einmal pro Absatz einfügen, taucht ein Name bzw. mehrmals auf, wird dieser nicht mehr nach dem ersten mal verlinkt. z.b. gilt dies nicht nur bei Buchauftritten auch bei Buchartikel etc. Alles klar? Viel Spaß weiter hin im Wiki 08:47, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin für eine Woche aus dem Chat verbannt ;) Nur dass du es weißt ... Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 19:40, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ? bist du on???? Efeu ^^ Ich habe Flammenschweif beleidigt. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 15:48, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) noch 6!!! Sprenkel, nur noch sechs bearbeitungen! *Jubel* oh... *grins* jetzt noch 5 C: WOW *.* 1000 is viel... ich komm heut abend warscheinlich....... wann ich zeit hab? ich glaube nächsten montag.... heut abend bestätiige ich es dir , ''' '''NUR NOCH 3!!!!!!! ich verbesser einfach die rechtschreibfehler.. oder nein hab ne bessere idee hdl Efeu 'JA MANN!!!!!!' ich habs geschahafft ^^ *kicher* Efeu ist jetzt fröhlich .. 200 was für eine schöne zahl! ♥ ich platz gleich vor freude^.^ kommst du auch? Bis Sonntag, glaub ich...Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 12:35, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) bilder ja toll.mir hamse halt gefallen :| aber wenn prinzessin das wünscht,dann kösch ichs _:| Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 15:42, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Blödes Bild ;( Ich kann keine Bilder malen, trotzdem extra für dich, ich hoffe es geht halbwegs :( LG Krähensee So das Bild Hier so sieht das Bild aus. Ich hoffe du weißt was ich mein<333333333333333 LG Krähensee (Krähe) Dein EINES Bild Dein Bild das du mir gemalt hast ist besser als meine zwei zsm. LG Krähensee (Krähe) 20:48, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Panik/Hilfe DDDDDDDD: Sprenkel,du hast ja in fb gesagt,dass du grad noch im wiki bist.bist du jetzt noch da? ich hoffe ja,denn ich habe ein problem: ich wollte die seite brombeerkralle /mondschein einen rechtcshreibfehler bearbeiten und habe versehendlich den ganzen text von dem abschnitt mondcshein gelöscht. ich hab das buch aber nicht gelesen und kanns nicht wieder hinschreiben D: kannst du das viellt. machen? wäre nett Keeeeeks (Diskussion) 23:20, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Zuviele Bearbeitungen Hallo Sprenkel, da mir Keeeeeks geschrieben hat, habe ich gedacht ich seh mal nach was du bei Brombeerkralle machst. Dass du helfen willst ist klar, aber bitte bearbeite nicht jeden Abschnitt zig mal, sondern gehe einen Abschnitt wenn er lang ist gründlich durch. Du stellst nur somit unnötige Versionen her. Beste Grüße 12:29, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 'Tu das xD' Aber Vergiss Nicht: Ich schreie in der Achterbahn nicht ;3 Hdl (THx für die Siggi ♥) 08:17, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( Hi Sprenklii, SORRY dass ich mich jetzt erst melde (ich hab nicht so viel zeit) ♥ klar darfst du das bild benutzen ;) ♥♥ 14:46, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ♥♥ Dankeee ich hab gesehen dass du wolkenklaues nachricht weggemacht hast.... dankö ♥♥ 18:34, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC)♥♥ Falls du on bist.... KOMM IN DEN CHAT!!! achso die schrift von meiner siggi hast sich geändert... hast du eine idee warum? 13:30, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) bist du noch on? 15:12, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann morgen doch nicht bin Kleid kaufen sorry aber meine mom hat's mir erst gestern gesagt hdgggggdl Efeu Kleines Bild Ich habe wieder einBild für dich gemalt ich nenne es Falkensprung LG Krähensee (Krähe) :D Freut mich, dass es funktioniert hat, und bitte, keine Ursache :3 - 16:07, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Rollfell Sieh mal dämlich XD LG Weichpelz Was man tut bestimmt das Leben ! 15:08, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist ein Bild für dich<333333 Sein Name ist Tannenhertz xD Liebe Grüße 15:50, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder malen Mit welchem Programm malst du? Lg 14:45, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich male nicht, aber ich wollt es versuchen und dann hab ich dich gefragt. 15:20, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mit Paint (Bilder für Freunde) klappt das bei mir nicht so gut und mir ist kein Malprogramm eingefallen. Lg 18:38, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Du hast es entlich geschaft! Dein traum ist in erfühlung gegangen! Ich meine dein Chat-moder traum du wolltest immer Chat-Moder werden. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gemacht! :D Salü Sprenkel :D Danke für das Bild *--* Womit verdiene ich das ? Es gefällt mir wahnsinnig gut! :3 Und es ist einfach wunderschön *.* Lg, 11:16, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke, das ist lieb von dir :D 15:13, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sprenkel! Mir gehts soweit ganz gut, und dir? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Chat-Mod bist! herzlichen Glückwunsch!! Naja, ich habe letztens vieles nicht mehr so mitbekommen... LG, HDGDL!! Deine PS, bitt denkt nicht mehr an mich! ;( ich will nicht, dass ihr wegen mir so traurig seid. ;( Frage Hi Sprnkel, Ich wollte dich fragen,wie hast du das gemacht,wo du Sprnkelfeuer in so einem Kasten beschrieben hast? LG 11:43, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also da auf deinem Profil da hast du deine selbstgemachte Katze Sprenkelfeuer in so einer Art Kastten gemacht.Da steht z.b. wie ihre Namen waren.Ich hoffe du weißt jetzt was ich meine^^ LG 18:05, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hi Sprenkel^^, Danke der Nachfrage,aber es klappt gut ;) Könntest du vielleicht die Bilder von Eisklaue,die ich dachin gemacht habe zu einer Diashow machen und sie dann in die Charabox einfügen? LG 15:31, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Erst war ich im WaCa Erf. Wiki Chat, doch da war ich anscheinend nicht erwünscht, deshalb bin ich in meinem Wiki. GLG Oh ja, dass wäre echt toll! LG, deine Signatur Ja ich hab meine Sig selber gemacht, aber ich nehm sie nicht (mehr) her, weil ich noch keine 200 bearbeitungen hab und iwie der meinung bin, dass ich sie dann erst mit 200 beabeitungen nutze :D Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 15:06, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Hi Sprenkel, Könntest du vieleicht bitte die Diashow von Eisklaue auf meinem Profil in die Charabox einfügen?Bitte,weil ich kanns nicht :( Ich würd mich freuen,wenn du es machst^^ LG 15:23, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen für Sprenkelchen Hi Sprenkel^^, Dein Bild ist fertig xD Sry GIMP geht immer noch nicht :( also kein Shanding.Hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem^^ LG 18:39, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Sprenkel, ich habe gesehen, dass du mehr als 50 Bilder hast, umgenau zu sein 82. Ich muss dich deswegen bitten eine Liste anzufertigen welche du gelöscht haben möchtest. 32 Bilder lösche ich mindestens. Hier ist eine Liste deiner Bilder: Kategorie:BySprenkelfeuer. LG 23:09, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar kannst du auch machen - LG 14:57, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sprenkeli ich komm gleich on aber ich muss erst ins Bad :DD Bis gleich Efeu aburrido xD Hey Sprenkel! Mir war mal wieder langweilig (Huhn xD) und da hab ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt. Ist zwar per Hand aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ; ) Holly Hauptseite? Gerne ^^ Heyo Sprenkel. Kein Problem, ich würd das mit der Hauptseite gern machen. Du musst mir nur sagen in welchem Wiki und wie ich es ungefähr machen soll, den Rest überall mir. lg 18:16, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Logo Ja also das Logo...soll ich es jetz kleiner machen auf die Größe wie Jackys oder wie? Darf ich dir eig auch eins fürs RPG machn? 18:45, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ^^ Alles klar... Aber ... ich würde anfangen, wenn ich die Hauptseite bearbeiten könnte :D könntest du sie mal entsperren, bitte? 18:45, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommen und gehen Liebe Sprenkel. Du warst immer eine meiner besten Freundinnen hier im Wiki. Ich hoffe du versteht das jetzt. Ich möchte mich von Wikia distanzieren, da ich einfach nicht mehr glücklich bin. ich´hoffe, wir bleiben freunde, auch wenn ich irgendwann gehen und nicht mehr kommen werde. Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen Für immer, Wolf ... Kommst du heut abend on??? HDL 12:36, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Hab dir ein Bildchen gemalt^^ Sieht zwar scheiße aus, aber naja...was solls ^ - ^ 13:14, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe dir auch ein Bild gemalt, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. 19:09, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hey sprenkel habe auch ein bildchen für dich von schneewind mit meiner eigenen vorlage von mir selber gezeichnet. wenn du vorlage haben willst schicke ich sie dir. ;) :DDDD Hast du FLuss der Finsternis schon? Wann hast du mal wieder zeit? HDL 13:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi , danke für diese nette Nachricht ^-^ sehr lieb von dir. l.g.Regenbogen Regenbogenstern (Diskussion) 12:20, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Regenbogenstern